


Abomination

by Solitude_Rising



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Possible Character Death, Season 5 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitude_Rising/pseuds/Solitude_Rising
Summary: S5 finale idea. At his big brother's mercy, Hordak cannot defeat Horde Prime alone.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Abomination

**Author's Note:**

> Not related to my _'Origin of Sin'_ fic. Just a weird S5 finale idea for Entrapta and Hordak that popped into my head.
> 
> If anything like this actually happens in canon, I'll eat my sock and weep.

His brother’s voice echoed around him.

“Worthless. Failure. Defective…”

Hordak, curled on the ground, did not look up, did not move. He lay gazing forward at the darkness.

“…Abomination.”

No expression, no feeling, no words. He was empty.

Horde Prime approached, looming over him.

“Your time has come, Little Brother.”

Prime reached down for his face, and Hordak waited, unflinching. The pain would end soon. He began to close his eyes.

“Hordak!”

His eyes opened again. That voice…It couldn’t be…

“Hordak, I’m here!”

Ahead of him, a small female figure emerged swiftly from the darkness, running toward him, long tails of lilac hair trailing in the air behind her.

“Entrapta?” Hordak, head lifted, whispered incredulously.

Horde Prime looked in the direction of the rapidly approaching princess. “What is this?”

With a sudden surge of energy, Hordak shot to his feet and lunged at his larger brother, emitting a furious cry. Clawed hands locked and the two brothers tussled for dominance, sharp teeth bared, snarling viciously at one another. Hordak was the first to weaken though under his big brother’s greater size and strength. He collapsed onto one knee before Prime as he forced him down.

“HORDAK!” Entrapta screamed, still running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Prime’s upper and lower right-side eyes swivelled toward the princess whilst his two main eyes remained trained on his smaller clone brother beneath him.

“You conjured her up in your mind,” he sneered. “You are even more damaged than I thought.”

Entrapta finally reached the battling brothers and struck out at Horde Prime from behind with her hair tails. Her hair swung over his face, covering it completely, and pulled him backwards away from Hordak who slumped to the ground. The enraged Horde emperor roared through the mass of hair, grabbing at it furiously with his claws. With a mighty swing of her prehensile hair, Entrapta dragged him backwards and managed to topple him to the ground. She then ran to Hordak’s side. He was leaning forward on all fours, but as she neared him, he gazed up incredulously at her.

“En-trap-ta…,” he whispered brokenly, gazing into her wide magenta eyes as he reached up to touch her face.

Prime rose to his feet again, growling.

“Do you honestly think your precious little princess can save you?” he uttered dangerously at Hordak. He began to stride toward the pair. “Your memory of her cannot protect you from me.”

Entrapta looked back at him with hardened eyes. “I’m no memory…”

At that moment, something on her chest began to glow: a diamond-shaped, fuchsia-coloured crystal with First Ones’ symbols along its face. Its light increased in intensity, expanding into an aura encompassing her entire body.

“And Hordak doesn’t belong to you anymore,” she resonated.

Lowering herself, she took Hordak’s face gently in her hands. He watched her, entranced, as she brought her head down to his. Their eyes fell shut as their foreheads connected. Serene smiles broke out across their faces.

Then her light spilled forth onto him, encompassing his entire body as well. They became radiant, shining with the force of a star as they embraced. Their bodies melded together and their arms wrapped tenderly around each other, cradling one another. Their smiling faces pressed against each other.

Prime stepped back, away from their combined light.

“Impossible!” he roared at them. “You are **my** clone, **mine** to command, **mine** to control!”

The pair looked calmly at the furious Horde emperor.

“I am not fit to stand by your side…,” Hordak declared, “because I am no mere extension of your will anymore, Brother.”

Entrapta’s lilac hair tails wrapped around both their bodies, binding and protecting them. Their brilliance became blinding, shining like a giant star in the darkness, and forcing Horde Prime further back as he shielded his eyes from the glare of their light.

“I am more. I am greater. I am whole,” Hordak echoed.

He looked down again into his partner’s captivating magenta eyes.

“And now…I am **loved**.”

Red eyes opened.

He lifted his face from hers, rising from her body. His claw touched the First Ones’ crystal beneath his neck. He felt it, he felt her, her consciousness flowing from the crystal into his very being, intermingling with his mind and body, joining with him, fusing. She was here, within him, intimately intertwined, bonded to him. Her physical body lay still beneath him, no longer breathing, her long lilac hair scattered around her…but she was not there anymore. She was with him now, connected, inseparable.

“ **Together** …at last,” Hordak exhaled.

Horde Prime looked at him, face contorted in revulsion.

“You truly are an abomination,” he snarled.

Hordak began to walk toward him.

“And yet, we have never felt more **complete** , more **right**.”

He lifted an arm.

“We are **more** than what we were.”

Metal plates wrapped around his arm, transforming it into a long cannon. 

“His fury, her intellect, their strength **combined**.”

The cannon’s barrel glowed with rising green energy.

“Their minds and hearts in harmony. Their souls joined as **one**.”

He lowered his arm, taking aim at his creator, his brother.

“I am their **union**. I am their **love**. And I am **stronger** than you.”

Horde Prime’s four green eyes widened as the cannon prepared to fire.

“Farewell, Brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the combined influences of Steven Universe's Black Garnet, Gargoyles' Coldstone and the original Ghost in the Shell anime for this.


End file.
